1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mirror drive unit used for a power mirror for vehicles or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A power door mirror for vehicles includes a mirror drive unit which changes a mirror surface angle of a mirror fixed to a mirror holder. In the mirror drive unit, a mirror holder is tiltably supported by a power unit fixed inside a mirror housing, and a ball-shaped end of an advancing/retracting rod, which is projected from and retracted into the power unit, is fitted into a ball-shaped socket portion of the mirror holder (see Japanese Patent application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-67799).
In the mirror drive unit of this type, as disclosed in Japanese Patent application Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 10(1998)-157519, an angle detection unit is added for detecting the mirror surface angle of the mirror. This angle detection unit is fixed to the power unit by being fastened on the mirror housing together with the power unit.
However, with the structure where the angle detection unit and the power unit are fastened together on the mirror housing like the above-mentioned a conventional technology, the power unit and the angle detection unit were screwed on the mirror housing while being individually held by hand, so that assembly work thereof was complicated. Meanwhile, when a structure where the angle detection unit is previously screwed on the power unit is employed to facilitate the assembly work, the number of parts (the number of screws) is increased, thus increasing costs.